finalstandtwofandomcom-20200215-history
Monetary Mercenary beginner guides
So when you join this game, if you get confused at how the game works. This guide will help you get used the game as fast as you can. NOTE; IT'S A VERY LONG GUIDE. MIGHT TAKE A WHILE TO READ IT. First thing first, nobody can get into the later waves without some nice perks. Now, if you are asking. What are perks? We will get to that later on in the guide. Your guns needs ammo, and the ammo you get isn't infinite. You can use the ammo box right next to the shop to refill you weapons at night. The ammo box dosen't store an infinite amount of ammo and always have to be refilled if used. Laser weapons does not require ammo, they charge up instead. There are weapons of variety that you can use to survive throughout the night. I will be going through them and list out the pros and cons. Legend for guns: + equals pros, - equals cons. Pistols: +Cheap for it's damage. +It's cost efficient. -Low damage once you reach wave 7-10. Snipers: +Highest damage per shot in the entire game. +Very accurate. +High accuracy. -Usually have low firerate (Some rifles can be automatic.) -Costly for it's upgrades. -Currently underpowered to splash damage weapons. Splash damage weapons: +large radius for it's shots. +High damage. -Very expensive to upgrade. -Takes up a lot of ammo. Shotguns: +High damage for it's cost. +Cost efficeient. -Snipers and RPG's usually deal more damage. -Low range. SMG: +Very powerful for early waves. +Easily affordable. -Low damage once past wave 15. -If used in early game, it uses a lot of ammo. Assault Rifles: +High damage for their price. +High firerate. -Expensive. Heavy weapons: +Contains the most powerful weapons in the game (Snipers and assault rifles) +Still reliable after wave 30. -Very expensive to obtain. Melees: +Can be used throughout the game. +Makes the most cash. +High dps. -Requires a lot of perks for it to be good. Now with the pros and cons of each type of weapon out of the way. Let's explain about perks. Perks are things than enhance your ability in various things. The four types of perks are offensive, defensive, utility, and monetary. There are some perks that are '''locking '''perks. Those perks once equipped, you cannot unequip them until the game ends. Those perks are usually very powerful perks for a certain time period. Such as the piggy bank. Offensive perks: Focus on stats that helps you kill more zombies. Such as attack speed, reloading speed, etc. Defensive perks: Take less damage, heal from attacking, etc. Utility perks: Usable for all situations, those perks can help you in various ways. For example, one perk allows you to stun zombies upon critical hit, some makes you walk faster, etc. Monetary perks: Extra income, most of them are locking perks. I don't recommend you using those kinds of perk that much. As later on in the game, those perks will become pretty much useless since you probably got your minigun and there is nothing to use those cash on. Builds: There are quite a lot of builds in the game, find the one that suit you the best. Note: 6 perks are used in each set. If you don't have 6 perk slots, the ones that are listed first are priorities.